A meglepetés
by Caty22
Summary: Egy aranyos történet a Tekergőkről.


A meglepetés

Két nap múlva holdtölte. Remus nem tudott másra gondolni. Már megint egy újabb nyomorúságos éjszaka. Egyedül, kínok között, önmarcangolva. Beleborzongott a gondolatba. Már megint…

Remus a barátaival ült a Roxfort parkjában a kedvenc fájuk alatt a tóparton. Élvezték a péntek délutáni, napsütéses és kivételesen meleg márciusi napot. A jövő hétvégi roxmortsos hétvégét tervezgették

- Hé, Remus, mit gondolsz hová menjünk először? - szólította meg sápadt barátját Sirius.

- Mit? Hová? Mikor?- emelte fel zavartan a tekintetét a könyvéből a kérdezett.

- Hát jövő héten a Roxmortsban? Na?- válaszolta kérdőn nézve a barátjára a fekete hajú fiú.

- Nem tudom. Ahová akartok. Nekem mindegy. - Válaszolta elcsigázottan Remus. Mint minden holdtölte előtt, ma sem volt valami jó állapotban.

- Elég fura vagy, megint? Jól érzed magad?- kérdezte aggódva James.

- Persze. Jól vagyok. Csak hosszú volt ez a hét. Elfáradtam. - Mentegetőzött Remus. Nem sok sikerrel.

- No. Persze. - Vetette oda kurtán Sirius sokat sejtető mosolyt villantva James felé.

Amit Remus nem is sejtett, és amitől a legjobban rettegett, hogy a barátai már tudják a titkát, azt, hogy vérfarkas. Egy kis kitartással és utána olvasással, kutatással a három barát összerakta a mozaikokat. Azt, hogy Remus mért fáradt és elgyötört mindig, minden holdtölte előtt és holdtöltekor mért tűnik el mindig ilyen-olyan ürügyekkel. Mikor a három barát már szinte biztosan tudta kémkedni indultak. Egyik holdtöltekor, még mielőtt felkelt a hold követték Remust észrevétlenül James láthatatlanná tévő köpenye alatt. Egészen a Szellemszállásig kísérték Madám Pomfrey és Remus lépteit, de volt annyi eszük, hogy nem maradtak ott, mert tudták, hogy az életveszélyes lenne, így visszaosontak Madam Pomfrey nyomában a kastélyba, gondosan megfigyelve miféle varázslatokkal zárta be barátjukat a gyógyító boszorka. Majd már fenn a Griffendél hálókörletében megszületett a nagy terv. Mivel a vérfarkas csak az emberre veszélyes nem maradt más megoldás, állattá kell válniuk. Így a három jó barát elhatározta, hogy kitanulja az animágiát, méghozzá teljes titokban.

Remus-nak sem mondták el, mivel tudták, hogy tiltakozna, és bármit megtenne, hogy megakadályozza őket ebben.

Először James és Sirius tanulta meg és ők készítették fel Petert, aki nem volt olyan eszes, mint a másik két fiú. Harmadik Roxfortos évükre, már mindhárman jó animágusokká váltak. James szarvassá, Sirius nagy fekete kutyává, Peter pedig patkánnyá tudott változni és, hogy a dolog még jobb legyen beceneveket is adtak maguknak, így Sirius lett Tapmancs, James lett Ágas, Peter pedig Féregfark.

A három barát a két nap múlva esedékes holdtöltén akarta meglepni barátját, azzal, hogy állat képében megjelennek a Szellemszálláson. Mindhárman nagyon izgatottak voltak és féltek is egy kicsit, de ennek csak Peter adott hangot. Már mindent jól elterveztek; amikor Madam Pomfrey elindul Remusszal a Szellemszállásra a titkos alagúton, ők hárman a parkon át mennek a fúriafűztől induló alagúton át, amit a kémkedéseik során fedeztek fel. Úgy tervezték, hogy Peter, mivel állatként ő a legkisebb eloson a fa ágai között és megérinti azt a göcsöt a fán, ami megbénítja azt, így a két nagyobb testű barátja könnyedén besétálhat az alagútba. Majd onnan együtt mennek fel a Szellemszállásra.

Elérkezett a várva-várt nap. Madam Pomfrey már jó pár órával holdfelkelte előtt elindult Remussal, aki megint valami ócska kifogással szolgált a barátainak, akik ezúttal, meglepő módon nem kérdeztek semmit. Majd kisvártatva ők is elindultak James köpenye alatt a parkon át. A parkba érve a köpenyt jól elrejtették, ők maguk pedig átalakultak. A Fúriafűzet is sikeresen „hatástalanították" és már a folyosón vonultak: egy patkány, egy szarvas és egy kutya. Érdekes menet. Az alagút végén hallgatóztak és vártak, amíg bizton tudhatták, hogy Madam Pomfrey már elment. Mikor minden elcsendesedett beosontak a házba és felmentek az emeletre, ahol rá is leltek barátjukra, aki az ablak alatt kuporgott egy kupac rongyon és várta az átalakulását.

Remus rémülten nézett fel, amikor meglátta a szarvast, a kutyát és a patkányt. Fogalma sem volt honnan és hogyan kerültek oda és, hogy mit akarnak. Nem kellett ezen sokáig gondolkodnia, mert egy szemvillanás alatt a három állat átváltozott a legjobb barátaivá.

- Hát ti, hogy kerültök ide? És mik voltak ezek az előbb? El kell mennetek, gyorsan! Itt nem vagytok biztonságban, mindjárt felkel a hold és…és…én egy vérfarkas vagyok! Meneküljetek! - mondta rémülten Remus.

- Nyugi pajti! Már MINDENT tudunk és nem lesz semmi baj. Ez a meglepetésünk neked. Miután rájöttünk a kis titkodra utána olvastunk és úgy döntöttük kitanuljuk az animágiát, hogy neked ne kelljen ilyenkor egyedül lenned és most itt vagyunk. - felelte büszkén Sirius.

- Én…én…nem tudom…köszönöm. - Mondta végül könnybe lábadt szemmel Remus és átölelte a barátait.

- De most már változzunk át! Kel a hold! - szólt James és a három barát kinézett az ablakon. Majd átalakultak. Mind a négyen. Tapmancs, Ágas, Féregfark és Holdsáp.

Hajnalban, amikor Madam Pomfrey eljött Remusért James, Sirius és Peter már visszaosontak a kastélyba. Remus egyedül kuporgott a rongycsomón és farkasember-életében először boldog volt ezen a hajnalon. Egész éjjel a Szellemszálláson játszott a barátaival. Bejárták az egész házat, fogócskáztak, bújócskáztak. Remus most először nem volt kimerült és testét nem borították vérző sebek. Nagyon boldog és hálás volt.

Amikorra a gyógyító boszorka felért hozzá már felöltözve várta.

- Hogy vagy kedvesem? Most nem vagy olyan rossz állapotban úgy látom. Ennek örülök. Gyere menjünk. -

Remus engedelmesen követte a boszorkányt és most először nem rettegve gondolt a következő holdtöltére, sőt.

2


End file.
